1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mechanism of a tape player capable of bi-directional replay or bi-directional recording/replay of a magnetic tape, and more particularly, to a head mechanism which switches tracks between the forward and reverse directions by moving the head up and down the width of a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cassette-type tape players switch between a forward and a reverse play/record direction using a mechanism which vertically shifts a head or heads while a cassette tape is in contact with the head. Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 58315/1988 provides an example of the conventional mechanism. In such a conventional tape player, the head mechanism moves up and down across the width of the magnetic tape in order to select one of two tracks on the magnetic tape, one track being for the forward play mode of operation, and the other track being for the reverse play mode of operation.
Conventional cassette-type tape players also employ a configuration wherein a guiding portion directs movement of the magnetic tape against a head. The guiding portion consists of a pair of tape guides positioned some distance away from the sides of the head.
The conventional head mechanism of a tape player described above, having the head constantly in contact with the tape, has an inherent problem in that the vertical movement of the head scrapes the surface of the magnetic tape and thus damages the magnetized layer of the tape. Another problem, due to tape contact with the head, is the shifting of a widthwise position of the tape when the head changes position thereby hindering change of tracks.
Furthermore, in conventional cassette tape players which have their guiding portions situated a distance away from the sides of the heads, positioning of the magnetic tape is unstable. When the head is shifted, the tape touching the head is moved transversely of the tape path by friction with the head. The tape soon straightens, which permits the tape to slacken.
The present invention overcomes the above problems associated with mechanisms that switch between forward and reverse tracks or recording and replaying positions. The object of the present invention is to provide a space between the magnetic tape and the head when the head switches positions relative to the tape thereby preventing damage to the magnetized layer of the tape, and preventing transverse displacement of the tape, when switching occurs and facilitating the reliable switching of tracks.